The Day I Lost The Person I Loved
by Azza-chan
Summary: It's been a year since the accident. Natsuki lost the person she loved...
1. Reedit sorry

**The Day I Lost The Person I Loved**

_It's been a year since it happened. It all started a day before I lost her; how I wish I knew what was going to happen._

It was a sunny summer day and I was laying out on the school roof skipping class like normal- as if I cared what was going on, I had my own plans. I watched the clouds drift by as well as the day, I could smell the summer breeze and I wanted to be out in it but I'd be caught by the cops again if I did. I didn't want to burden Shizuru again by sneaking of school grounds during the day.

_Tap tap tap tap. _ I could make out footsteps but it was going to fast to be one person so I was guessing it had to be more, I got up and climbed on top of the small building of the door which lead up to the roof and hid there just in case it was teachers looking for me. The door opened and I saw the chestnut coloured hair of my girlfriend followed by a fiery orangey haired girl.

"Natsuki, where are you?" Shizuru called out curiously to me. I jumped down beside the red headed girl, making her jump a little and I tapped Shizuru on the shoulder, "Sorry Mai, Natsuki tends to do this a lot." I sighed and tugged on Shizuru's shoulder, turning her round to face me. "When will you learn Shizuru?" The girl called Mai looked curiously at us and I pointed to her with my thumb looking at Shizuru, "So who's she anyways?"

We were sitting down in a circle eating our lunch. Shizuru told me all about Mai the new Transfer student. Mai took over after Shizuru gave me the small details "… I hope we can get along Natsuki." Mai held out her hand to me and I took it in mine shaking it, "I have a feeling we will." I smiled and stuck out my tongue at her. Shizuru and Mai laughed at me and I joined in.

As the bell rang we all got up and went from the calm roof into the chaotic hallway. Mai went of to her class and I followed Shizuru to the council room so I could skip out on the rest of the day. She sat down in her chair while I slid onto her desk looking her in her dazzling ruby eyes. She leaned forward kissing my lips softly before leaning back and smiling at me, "Thank you Natsuki." I blushed lightly, smiling at her.

I leaned forward about to kiss Shizuru on the lips when the door Slammed open. I fell forward tilting my head sideways to see a blonde headed Haruka with a beetroot face, her little piggy eyes glaring at Shizuru as I regained my posture. "How nice to see you Haruka." Shizuru said in a soft tone, "DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP SHIZURU, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WORK YOU'RE BEHIND ON!" Haruka ranted at Shizuru and she took it like nothing like normal.

Haruka turned towards me "...AND WHY AREN'T YOU IN CLASS!" I turned and looked at Shizuru with a pleading look in my eyes. "Haruka, I called Natsuki in so she can help me with this work so I can have it done faster ok." Shizuru winked at me and I nodded at Haruka. Haruka smiled slightly "Oh, ok good. Then GET TO IT YOU TWO!" She said closing the door and walking of.

"Thank you Shizuru for saving my butt there." I smiled at her. "Anything for you dear." She said before sneakily kissing me again. I wrapped my arms around her leaning shimming closer to her as our tongues twisted in and out of each others.

The door slowly opened making us shocked and as I tried to jolt backwards my hands slipped and I fell on top of Shizuru making her chair fall over. "Ow" I said rubbing the back of my head looking at the damage I caused with falling. As I leaned back I could feel something soft under my hand; I looked in the direction of my hand to see that it was on Shizuru's breast I blushed lightly and lifted it and got of Shizuru.

I got up holding my hand out for Shizuru "Uh sorry for intruding but Haruka wants to see you Shizuru." Yukino said looking at Shizuru grabbing my hand before leaving again, Shizuru kissed my cheek, "I'll be back soon ok Natsuki, sorry you know what Haruka is like." Shizuru walked of flipping her long chestnut hair behind her shoulder as she disappeared.

I sat in Shizuru's chair opening her laptop to go browse on the internet to do a few check-ups on a few issues that I'd been looking into. I yawned a little while looking through all this information and my eyes slowly got heavy as I lay my head down on the keyboard of the laptop going to sleep _Shizuru._

I followed Yukino to Haruka, _knowing Haruka she's stressing over nothing. _"Sorry Shizuru about this, Haruka's just freaking out about the festival coming up you know and she needs some guidance on it so I thought you could help if that's ok." I nodded and said softly in return, "Don't worry its fine, it is my job anyways but I do always leave it down to her so it's fine for me to help." "But how about Natsuki?" _Sorry Natsuki I'll be a while_ I thought, "She'll be fine don't worry about it Yukino." I smiled with a slight hint of sorrow in my eyes.

Like normal Haruka was managing to do a hundred and one things by herself somehow and hold it together. She finally stopped to get a drink of water and walked over to us, I was hoping she wasn't able to rant but wouldn't you guess I was wrong. "WHY AM I ALWAYS STUCK DOING YOUR JOBS SHIZURU!" I smiled ignoring the shouting, "I'm sorry Haruka it's just I have this work, my own work and more council president work to. That's why I need a vice president to deal with this please Haruka."

She huffed at me, "Damn straight, you wouldn't cope without me now would you Shizuru?" I laughed lowly and smiled at her, "Of course Haruka, this school wouldn't be able to cope more like it." She grinned at me; _I just made her more big-headed..._ "Anyways Haruka do you need my help?" I said softly as she grinned evilly at me "Yes I do, go there, there and there oh and there to. All of them need help and report back to me when you're done." She pointed at each of the stalls, I managed to keep a smile and hold my sigh back. I went to work straight away.

_Sorry Natsuki I won't be back tonight. _I thought looking up at the sky sighing, going back to work.

I slowly woke up in pitch black, rubbing the back of my head and yawning. _I'm surprised no one woke me up, I wonder where Shizuru is. _I got up walking over to the window looking up at the starlit sky and sighing, I missed Shizuru and I wanted to be with her. I looked down at the pathway leading to the dormitories. I could make out two figures but they were currently in the shadows. When they stepped into the light my heart thumped heavily against my chest. _SHIZURU; _it was Shizuru and Mai they had stopped in the light provided by the lamps. I could see them talking and I was so curious about what.

I set my hand against the cold glass of the window and just stood there watching while they talked. I could feel my heart beating rapidly I felt like throwing up. Jealousy deluded my thoughts. _GET AWAY FROM HER_ my mind screamed as I continued to watch. After about five minutes they started walking again to the dorms. I opened the window and jumped down running of after them.

When I got to the dorms they were already in their rooms. I stormed into Shizuru's room "WHAT WAS THAT, BACK THERE!" I shouted at her "I THOUGHT I WAS ONLY YOUR'S SHIZURU NO ONE ELSE! I HATE YOU!" I screamed not giving her a chance to talk and I ran out of her room to mine, tears running down my cheeks. I locked my door and flopped down on my bed crying into my pillow.

I heard a knock on my door, "Go away I don't want to talk." I said my voice muffled by my pillow. "Come on Nat-su-ki, you know I would never cheat on you, you are my only one my treasured and loved one and I mean it I would never want to hurt you Natsuki." "Just go away." I said through tears and my voice cracking slightly. I could hear her sigh "For tonight ok but I want to talk to you tomorrow ok Natsuki. Good night and sweet dreams dear."

I drifted off to sleep from using my energy up on screaming and crying.

I woke up to the laughter of girls like normal. I got out of bed and headed to the shower stripping and turning on the warm water, not wanting to face the world but I guess a walk in town would do me some good for the beginning of the weekend. I came out of the shower and dried myself of getting changed and unlocking my door, going down to the kitchen and making myself some breakfast.

After a while I got up and went to Shizuru's room, "Shizuru are you here, I'm sorry about last ni..." There was a note left on the bed so I walked over and picked up the note _Sorry Natsuki you know me I always need a decent cup of tea on a Saturday make me at the café ok. P.S I forgive you for last night ok, come meet me and I'll explain. Love you xx._

I went to my room and grabbed my jacket running down the stairs and out the door and running a little till I reached the main road and walked the rest. After about ten minutes of walking I saw Shizuru "Hey Shizuru!" I waved over at her; she got up and ran across the road... A car appeared out of nowhere and everything seemed to slow down. I ran but even that was slowed down there was a crash and Shizuru was up in the air the car speeding away. I reached her and held her head in my lap.

"Shizuru don't go please don't. SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULENCE NOW!" I held Shizuru close to me, tears running down my cheeks, "Shizuru don't leave me please I need you. I'm sorry about last night I shouldn't off said that to you. Just please don't leave me hold on please." "Nat-su-ki, be strong for me ok." She said lowly coughing up some blood, "I'll always be with you, never forget me ok." I rubbed the blood of her lips and kiss them lightly, "Hold on the ambulance will be here soon ok Zuru don't go yet please stay with me." "I'm sorry Natsuki..." She breathed heavily "I love you..." Her eyes started closing slowly "NO SHIZURU DON'T HOLD ON PLEASE!" Tears ran down my face quicker and I held her as close as I could my head against hers.

After five minutes the ambulance came, they tried taking Shizuru out of my arms but I was like stone holding her. I couldn't move. They lifted me and her onto the ambulance knowing there was nothing they could do for Shizuru but they coxed me out from holding her so they could take Shizuru's slowly growing cold body out of my hands.

_It's been a year since then, I miss her so much but I know she's up there watching over me and protecting me. I'm taking the day as it comes and how to learn to move on slowly but I will never forget her. She was too precious and I should have cherished her more than I did instead of taking her for granted._

**A/N**: I was just in this kind of mood and the quote that kept coming to mind was "Cherish the one's you love because you don't know when they'll simply slip away." I must say it was fun writing this story. Please review I want to know how I can improve if I'm writing these kind of stories in the future ok ^_^


	2. The End

**The End**

"I'm sorry…" slipped from the sleeping woman's mouth, another nightmare of her dear beloved. In those nightmares, they were where she spent most of her time now. They were the only things that kept Shizuru alive for Natsuki, since Shizuru's death Natsuki had moved on, but Natsuki was now nearing the end of her life. It was only right she thought that now she would suffer these nightmares of the one she lost.

Natsuki's dreams usually consisted of Shizuru being hit by that car, and her holding Shizuru in her arms until she passed away… The last words murmured through her last breath, _"I love you…" _Those words stayed with Natsuki and even now.

Her nightmare tonight however, it was different. Tonight's nightmare was more like a dream. The car swerved and missed Shizuru this time, but she glowed. Shizuru glowed a bright white this time in Natsuki's nightmare, it was different ever so different from the nightmares before.

_Shizuru extended her hand out to Natsuki, Natsuki taking it of course; it was Shizuru, she was standing – alive and glowing. Shizuru spoke, but no words could be heard but Natsuki read her lips so easily __**I forgive you. **__The words Natsuki had longed to hear, something that would relax her._

Natsuki had always been unsettled slightly from the death of Shizuru, she mourned each year for her; sometimes with friends. _Shizuru started to walk, taking Natsuki with her; taking her to seat down beside her and Mai at the café. _As if to complete the events that were meant to take place on that horrific day…To end it… Finally.

_They both took their seats at the table with Mai, all three just conversing. No words audible, but well known to what would and should have been said that fateful day. After Mai left, to do other things that day, Shizuru and Natsuki continued to seat where they were. Conversing on how long it's been and how sorry Natsuki was, as in her heart of hearts it's continuously been her fault for Shizuru's death._

_They conversed for what felt like a good four to five hours for Natsuki before they got up. They walked in the direction of the park, up onto the hilltop in it. _It was Natsuki's favourite place, even the dream Shizuru knew all about Natsuki. _Natsuki and Shizuru sat on the hilltop for the rest of the day. They held hands, not talking as the feelings and words were conveyed through their hands. _

_As the sun started to set, they turned and looked at each other. Shizuru's eyes sad, as she knew she would have to leave her beloved again. However, not in her suffering state as it always had been, Natsuki was at peace this time. Shizuru smiled, kissing Natsuki slowly and softly. She broke the kiss, murmuring into Natsuki's ear, "Come with me…" it was audible. Natsuki could hear it!_

_Natsuki tried to speak, her voice inaudible but Shizuru knew the answer. She smiled in response to Natsuki. Shizuru took both of Natsuki's hands. The sun setting, a flash of white light enveloping this phenomenal dream…To end it._

As the dream ended, Natsuki's last breath left her mouth… The last word to leave her mouth, "Shizuru…"

**A/N Oh hey there... Long time no see, yeh? I'm so sorry to anyone who is still with me. And those who will read this fanfic and what not. Sorry for continuing a depressing story, but I felt I needed to end it, yeh know? Well I hope you guys like it.**


End file.
